My Sweet Copyninja Kakashi Hatake
by Miku's Angel of love
Summary: My 1st kakasaku fic please be nice and leave me comments, the story is about how Kakashi and Sakura and how they feel about one and other. Sakura is older in my story like in the shippuden series.


**MY SWEET COPY-NINJA...KAKASHI HATAKE**

**MADE BY-Miku's Angel of love**

**A Kakashi and Sakura fanfic**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

_It was a hot and sunny day in Konoha the birds were singing and the white puffy clouds were rolling on by, and what was I doing? I was sitting up on a tree reading my all time favorite book Come Come Paradise. When all of a sudden I heard a loud and thunderous boom; I looked down from the tree to see Sakura beating Naruto to a living pulp, "NARUTO!! YOU BAKA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" I watched as Naruto try to get away from Sakura and her hits "Sakura-chan please calm down! I didn't mean to it was an ac-" I saw Sakura blurting out yelling interrupting Naruto. "I DON'T CARE THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT OR NOT! YOU ARE STILL GOING TO DIE! COME HERE YOU BASTARD!!" I chuckled slightly to see Naruto running around like a chicken with no head, and I couldn't help but wonder why would Naruto do such a stupid thing as touching Sakura butt. When he knew perfectly well that even by accident Sakura would still beat him to a pulp; I sighed as I closed my book and put it away I jumped down from the tree and went up to Sakura avoiding her hits and grabbed from behind and held her back, "NARUTO!! YOUR DEAD MEAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL-" before Sakura could even finish her sentence Naruto went running off. I felt Sakura's body squirming against mine trying to get away when I finally saw that she calm down a bit I put her down and turned her around to face me, "Sakura...I know Naruto can be a pain but, you need to understand one day he is going to be hokage after Lady Tsunade is gone. And I can't expect you to always beat him up every time he did something stupid or by accident, so can I count on you to ease up on the beatings for now?" Sakura just looked at me with innocent eyes and said "okay Kakashi-sensei...but why are you protecting him for?" I smiled behind my mask and put a hand on her shoulder and said "because Lady Tsunade entrust me with taking care of Naruto and if anything should happen to him she would have my head, so I guess you could say I'm Naruto's bodyguard even if he don't know it yet." I saw Sakura's head nodded up and down so that way I knew she understood, I also knew that Sakura had grown over the years since the days when she was a genin she now had become a very beautiful young woman and was working with Tsunade over at the hospital as a medical ninja. _

_I couldn't help but have feelings for her even as a kid she would sometimes come to me to talk about things that she couldn't say in front of Naruto and Sasuke, I guess you could say that over the years I became her friend even though I knew in my heart it was wrong to love her because she being my ex-student and all. I couldn't help the way I felt about her now seeing her all grown up and more mature she wasn't that little girl who use to chase the Uchiha kid no, now she became more mature and more womanly. I cursed myself silently for falling in love with such a pretty woman and I hated that I had a curse for being the hottest male ninja in all of Konoha, it was hard for me to walk down the streets sometimes without having a women come up to me and ask me if I could date her; I would always have to tell them either I couldn't or I had someone even though it was a lie at least they left me alone afterwards. I would also feel weird thinking about what would it be like if I did date Sakura and how the villagers would react sometimes I asked myself would they disapprove? or they wouldn't mind but in any case I kept how I felt about Sakura to myself, and in all honesty I did feel a bit jealous at the time when she use to chase that Sasuke boy around; I just couldn't stand it at that time. Knowing that he would never return the feeling back to me I scratched the back of my head when I stood up and took my hand off Sakura's shoulder, and laughed at myself silently thinking about how old I am and how old she was sometimes I felt like an old man I know I may be perverted sometimes but that doesn't mean that I'm always like that I sighed heavily saying to myself "who am I kidding? Sakura is at least a couple of years younger then me but yet I can't shake this feeling that I have when I'm around her, everytime I'm in her presents my body freezes and it won't move. I can't help but enjoy the way she moves her hair swishing back in forth in the wind, her body moves like a model walking down the runway; I curse myself for loving her so much that it hurts I want to tell her how I feel but then I feel frighten if I do what if she don't return those feelings? what if she thinks I'm a creepy old man -sighs- there is nothing I can do all I can do is love her from a distance and hoping for her to one day return those feelings." _

**Sakura's POV**

_I watched as Kakashi-sensei removed his hand from my shoulder but I couldn't help but notice the way he smiled at me, it would seem like he was thinking of something. Something important to him I never questioned why because I was afraid of what the answer might be but after a couple of minutes just standing there and looking at each other, I suggested that we should go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to grab something to eat considering it was around the afternoon time already and I knew Naruto was probably there already stuffing his face with ramen. The walk back was pretty quiet me and Kakashi didn't talk to much how could I? He had his face buried in that book of his; sometimes I wonder what goes on in his mind when he reads those kind of books, does he have perverted thoughts? Or is he just reading it for entertainment purposes only? I felt that I will never know. In a way I guess you could say I have a sort of crush on my ex-sensei even though in my own heart I knew that it was a bit wrong to like someone who is at least a couple of years older then you but, what can I say? I'm a young women who has falling in love with her former sensei -sighs- part of me wants to tell him how I feel but at the sametime I feel afraid that he won't return those feelings back to me. Man just listen to me I sound like a little high school girl wanted an man to sweep me off my feet and hoping he will take me to a place far away, but that's just in my imagination oh well a women can only hope right? We finally made it to the Ramen Bar and I saw Kakashi fill his order now all I had to do was order mine but it was difficult there was so many different types of ramen that I could choose from, so instead of debating for a hours and hours on end I decided just to choose my favorite spicy beef ramen noodles. I looked around and surprisingly Naruto was no where in sight "umm excuse sir?" I asked the store manager "yes miss?" "I was just wondering where is Naruto Uzumaki? Isn't her usually here?" I asked him, and the store manager just replied "yes he was just a couple of minutes ago before you guys came in, why were you looking for him?" I nodded my head no and continue to say "no I just wanted to know was all" the store manager looked at me and smiled before turning around to finish me and Kakashi's order._

_After we finished eating Kakashi said to me that he would pay I smiled gratefully and said thank you he just smiled back at me and said "your welcome Sakura," he then went to take the money out of one of his jonin vest pockets and pay the manager as we turned and left the manager said "thank you and please come back again." We continued to walk and Kakashi put his book away that he was so into and broke the silence and asked me with a sigh "what should we do now?" I turned to look at him and replied back that I wasn't to sure, he thought for a bit then said "how about we head over to the park?" I looked at him wondering what he was thinking and I replied back to him. "What would we do there?" he just laughed and said "hang out, talk you know things like that" after he told me I thought for a minute and said to him "sure why not?" We began to walk towards the park by now some of the sunlight was starting to dissipate and the darkness slowly began to creep up from behind the mountain of the hokages faces, when we finally reached the park Kakashi and I sat down on the closest bench and began to talk about our day today and how we felt about having Naruto back from being away for so long. After we finished talking Kakashi offered to walk me back to my apartment and I agreed so after another long silence I decided to break the long silence and ask him "umm Kakashi-sensei?" He just looked at me and said "yes Sakura? What is it?" I took a deep breath and asked him "what is it like being chased by a lot of girls? Does it bother you?" he looked at me surprised that I would ask him such a thing but he complied anyways and said to me "well...I can tell you it's not easy I mean like there are times I want to be alone but, it's too difficult especially with so many women and girls asking me out left and right. Sometimes I just want to run away from them but over all I don't really mind too much just once in a while, why did you ask Sakura?" I just looked at the ground and told him that I was just curious was all, he gave me a hmm sounds. When we finally reached the apartment I turned and said thank you to Kakashi he smiled and just said back to me your welcome, I put my key in the lock and open the door I went inside and before I closed it I said thank you once more to Kakashi and he just smiled and walked off the steps and began walking towards his apartment. _


End file.
